Star-Gazing Lovers/Things that go "Aroo!" in the Night
Star-Gazing Lovers/Things that go "Aroo!" in the Night is a fan-made episode written by CartoonLover and Rigsrigsrigs10918. Premise Precious and Vigor, hoping to see the shooting stars, leaves Poundsville's light-polluted environment and goes to a farmland to look get a better look at the stars falling. and the farmland is in fact, where Rusty, Lucy, and their children live. / During a blackout on a stormy night, Howler thinks he seeing ghosts Plot Act 1: Star-Gazing Lovers Part One (In Precious' Pup-House in the afternoon, Precious sees a news report on the event of shooting stars coming tonight.) Reporter: In other news, in the sky, expect to see shooting stars at 11:37 PM to 2:27 AM somewhere dark to enjoy looking at the sky without much light pollution. Precious: I wonder if I can ask Viggy to go star gazing with me. (Precious knocks on Vigor's door.) Precious: Viggy? (Vigor answers.) Vigor: Yes, Precious? Precious: Would you like to go star gazing with me? Vigor: I'll go, but Poundsville might be too bright for us to watch the stars. Might I suggest somewhere more rural? Where there's no light to obstruct the view? Perhaps a backpacking adventure to a farm? Precious: That is a great idea. Where do you suggest? Vigor: Well, I'm afraid We can't go to my parents'. Mother, father, Jacey, Peter, Mr. Johnson, and Mrs. Johnson are away to a vacation at Honolulu, Hawaii. Where else is there? (Cooler enters.) Cooler: What's the news, Viggy? Precious says that there's gonna be shooting stars in the sky tonight-- Precious: It's sort of a romantic outing looking at the stars in the sky, without the hindering lights of Poundsville. Do you know a particular farm, Cooler? Cooler: Well... Ah, Yes. I know someone whose family lives at a farm outside town. A Brownish-Barn, a Beige Water Tower, a blue house with a orange roof lives an hour away by foot. Vigor: And who is this family? Cooler: Well, back when Katrina had Her own pound before You and Iggy came... (A flashback of Rusty and Lucy arriving at Puppy HQ, Nose Marie bringing Lucy to the infirmary, and Lucy with Rusty looking at Their Three newborn Pups.) In fact, they were having baby puppies at the time, and after helping with the birthing, and some behavior managing their kids, they are currently living at that farm. Precious: Really? What do They look like? Cooler: Thanks for asking. (tosses a postcard like a playing card to Vigor.) Vigor: Ah. (catches the postcard and He sees the entire clan with writing that says "Best Wishes at the Pound, Pound Puppies".) Well! They seem kind-hearted. Cooler: So, what do you pupperoos think? Vigor: We'll go there. I hope they won't mind. Thanks, Cooler. (puts a backpack on His back as does Precious.) Me and Precious will go there to get a better look at the shooting stars. We'll return before Morning, Cooler. (They both leave the Puphouse. Cooler realizes something.) Cooler: Hold on a minute! I have some helpful tips to tell you. (Vigor and Precious come back.) Vigor: What's that? Cooler: Make sure you look both ways before crossing the street, don't talk to strangers other than the people who owned the farm, and make sure you pack up some food for the trip. Precious: Thank You, Cooler. I guess. Vigor: You guess...? I brought plenty of dog food. Cooler: Well, couldn't be helped. I just wanted to make sure you guys stay safe. Have a fun and safe journey! (Precious and Vigor leave as They wave farewell.) (50 Minutes later, outside of a forest...) Vigor: Ah. We made it out of the forest. (looks at the map.) Hmm. We went west on the Vegetable Warehouse, then North at the Pup Museum of Art, East at the Endless Forest, and The farm is right there. (checks His watch.) Huh. I guess with all that running in the forest, We made good time. now, We just find a good spot to look at the stars, and somewhere to set up My telescope. Precious: Wait! what if Their owners chase Us away? Vigor: Well, We'll just hide for some time, then When We're done watching the stars, We'll return home. (Inside a barn, Vigor sets up the telescope and Precious puts two blankets down.) Precious: Do you feel hungry, Viggy? Vigor: I suppose, Precious. (Precious reaches into her backpack. She gets out two grilled cheese sandwiches.) Precious: I know much you like grilled cheese sandwiches, so I packed a couple for the both of us. Vigor: Thank you, Precious. Precious: Are you sure it's a good idea to hide in here? We might not be able to see the stars in here. Vigor: Don't worry. I also brought My keyboard. (plays an instrumental version of "Monsters lead such interesting Lives") Precious: Hmm... That song sounds familiar. I wonder where I heard it from? (Three Small shadowy figures enter and they watch over Vigor and Precious. Three smaller shadowy figures follow suit. They then leave.) Voice: I wonder where we put that garden rake at? (Vigor and Precious realize something and Vigor, in fright, pounds several keys.) Vigor: Uh oh! Someone's coming! Precious: Oh my goodness! We better hide! (Vigor and Precious quickly pack up and dive into a pile of hay. Just then, Rusty, wearing a red shirt, blue overalls, and sunglasses, enters, looking for a garden rake. He is accompanied by his master, Alan.) Rusty: I think you put that rake over there, Alan. (Alan sees the garden rake.) Alan: There it is. Thanks for helping out with me at the garden, Rusty. Rusty: Anytime, Alan. (Vigor sneezes.) Alan: Bless you. Rusty: But, I didn't sneeze. Alan: Then, somebody must be in this barn. (Alan grabs the garden rake and Rusty grabs the pitchfork.) Rusty: Okay. If anyone's there, show yourself. (Inside the hay, Vigor and Precious have frightened looks on their faces.) Vigor: We're done for...! Precious: I knew hiding in the barn isn't a great idea! Alan: Who's in here? Precious: No one but Us Hay bales wanting to watch the shooting stars. Vigor: Ssshhhh! Not so loud! (Alan and Rusty get confused looks on their faces.) Rusty: That's funny. Hay bales don't talk. (Vigor and Precious fall.) Vigor: Oh, We're good as deceased. (Alan and Rusty's shadows approach them.) Part Two Precious: Good-bye, Viggy! Vigor: Farewell, Precious! Alan: Wait, By any chance you're from Holly's Puppy Pound? (Vigor and Precious nod hold on to each other, scared.) Precious: Please don't harm us, It's my fault that We came. just to watch some shooting stars at night. Alan: Harm you? Why would we harm you? Vigor: Because we thought that we could hide in here, thinking that you would throw us out and deny Our right to watch the night sky for shooting stars. In addition, you would tell Holly and Cooler on us. (Precious covers Vigor's Mouth.) Precious: He he. Sorry. He's been watching too many Courthouse Television. Rusty: Shooting Stars? Precious: Yes. We came to Your farm to look at the shooting stars. But, We thought You'd say no to letting Us stay for tonight. Alan: Actually, we were going to see the shooting stars too. Vigor: You are? Rusty: Sure. By the way, we were given a call by Cooler and Holly and asked us if you and Precious could come to our farm. Precious: And? Alan: We wouldn't mind at all. By the way, I'm making tomato soup for lunch. Care to join us? Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes Category:Fan made episodes without an antagonist Category:Fan made episodes starring Vigor Category:Fan made episodes starring Howler Category:Fan made episodes starring Precious